ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
XLR8
'XLR8 '''is Ben's Kineceleran form Bio Appearance *Ben 10: Blue humanoid with thin limbs and long blue-and-black tail. Feet have two claws that grip balls. Wears a black suit with a white chest and a pointed helmet. Has green eyes. The Omnitrix is on his chest. *Ultimate Alien: Same as Ben 10. *Omniverse Teen: Similar to Ben 10. Chest of suit is green. *Omniverse Young: Same as Ben 10. *Ben 10,000: Similar to Ben 10. Helmet is shaped slightly differently. No skin is exposed. *Gwen 10: Similar to Omniverse Young. Suit is blue and light blue with a cat on the chest. Has freckles. Has pink eyes. *Ben 23: Similar to Omniverse. Chest is blue. Has blue eyes. Powers *XLR8 has super speed and agility. Appearances Total: 66 (55 by Ben) Total Time: 37min50s/2270s (33min29s/2009s by Ben) Ben 10 S1E1 And Then There Were 10 - 14s S1E3 The Krakken - 1min38s S1E7 Kevin 11 - 27s S1E8 The Alliance - 1min44s S1E10 Lucky Girl - 1min6s S1E13 Secrets x2 - 46s S2E1 Truth - 1min3s S2E2 The Big Tick - 1s S2E6 The Galactic Enforcers - 1min31s S2E7 Camp Fear - 47s S2E13 Back With A Vengeance x6 - 28s S3E1 Ben 10,000 - 1min4s S3E1 Ben 10,000 (Ben 10,000) x3 - 2min50s S3E4 Merry Christmas - 53s S3E8 Under Wraps x2 - 2min14s S3E9 The Unnaturals x2 - 35s S3E10 Monster Weather - 2min50s S3E11 The Return - 1min28s S4E1 Perfect Day - 59s S4E5 Ben 4 Good Buddy - 6s S4E6 Ready to Rumble - 39s S4E7 Ken 10 (Ben 10,000) x4 - 57s S4E7 Ken 10 (Kenny) x2 - 17s S4E8 Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 1 - 1min18s S4E10 Goodbye and Good Riddance x2 - 1min57s Let the Games Begin - 3s Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix - 1min52s Total: 42 (33 by Ben) Total Time: 29min47s/1787s (25min43s/1543s by Ben) Ben 10: Alien Force Did not appear Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United - 6s Total: 1 (1 by Ben) Total Time: 6s (6s by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse S1E4 Trouble Helix (Young Ben) - 17s S1E8 Hot Stretch - 11s S2E2 Many Happy Returns - 50s S2E5 Malefactor (Young Ben) - 33s S2E8 Ben Again (Young Ben) - 26s S2E9 Store 23 x2 - 1min6s S3E6 The Frogs of War: Part 1 - 9s S3E7 The Frogs of War: Part 2 - 21s S3E8 Rules of Engagement - 1min41s S4E5 Mud is Thicker Than Water - 50s S5E3 Bengeance is Mine (Young Ben) - 10s S5E10 Collect This - 33s S6E2 And Then There Was Ben (Gwen 10) - 17s S6E3 The Vengers (Young Ben) - 28s S6E10 Weapon XI: Part 2 (young Ben) - 5s S7E4 The Ballad of Mr. Baumann S7E8 Vreedlemania S7E9 It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 (Ben 23, Speedyquick) S8E4 The Secret of Dos Santos S8E5 Third Time's a Charm S8E10 A New Dawn x2 Total: 23 (21 by Ben) Total Time: 7min57s/477s (7min40s/460s by Ben) Comics Total: 2 (1 by Ben) Total Panels: 14 (8 by Ben) Ben 10 Nemesis - 5 panels Intergalactic Spazz Club - 3 panels Total: 2 (2 by Ben) Total Panels: 8 (8 by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse Joyrides: Tim 10 (Tim) - 6 panels Total: 1 (0 by Ben) Total Panels: 6 (0 by Ben) Video Games *Ben 10: Protector of Earth *Ben 10: Omniverse: The Game (young Ben only) *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 First Lines *'OS: '"Yep. Hey, check this out!" - And Then There Were 10 *'OV Teen: '"It's on like Computron." - Hot Stretch *'OV Young: '''"Whoa! Cool! What's this? What's that do?" - Trouble Helix Galleries *XLR8/Gallery *XLR8/Gallery of Scenes Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:11 year old Aliens